1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the method of storing and retrieving data using a computer, and more specifically to a hierarchical filing system.
2. Prior Art
In a computer system, information is typically stored as signals on various storage mediums, such as magnetic tapes, disks, semiconductor devices, etc. As storage densities increased with advances in storage device technology, it became possible for a device to store much more information than previously.
When information is stored on a device, it is cataloged so that the same information is later retrieved when desired. Normally, a unique code name is attributed to a particular body of data to differentiate it from others. To retrieve a desired body of data, an appropriate code name associated with that data is used, wherein the device searches for that code name and retrieves the desired data when that code name is found.
It is well-known in the prior art that each separate body of data is termed a file and the cataloging of these files on a device is termed filing. Typically, code names associated with particular data contain pointers which point to areas in memory reserved for mass storage. The various code names and their pointers comprise the cataloging system. When high-density storage devices are used, millions of bits of information are capable of being stored on such a device, which permits hundreds, thousands, and even millions of files to be created. To search through these files in a serial fashion to look for a specific file is time-consuming.
It is appreciated that what is needed is a filing system for a high-density storage medium which rapidly searches and retrieves the desired file stored. Further, with the advent of the personal computer (PC) and the small business computer, where physical size is a concern, it is desirable to have a filing system which may be implemented in a lesser line of program, yet be effectual.